The present invention relates to a cam lock, particularly adapted for quick operation with a single hand. Numerous adjustable devices require locking mechanisms that are infinitely adjustable within a given range. Post-mounted bicycle seats are but one example. Another example is a sliding adjustment mechanism for varying the height of a trolling motor. Such motors generally include a mounting bracket in which is mounted for sliding adjustment an elongate propeller drive shaft that interconnects the motor, whether electric or internal combustion, and the propeller. The motor is mounted to a boat gunwale with the propeller drive shaft extending downwardly alongside the hull into the water to a desired depth. Present mechanisms for adjusting the depth of the propeller require unscrewing one or more adjustment bolts, raising or lowering the propeller drive shaft in the mounting bracket, and then retightening the bolts. This procedure requires two hands and in some instances a tool. This is a time-consuming requirement that ordinarily would require bringing a boat that is underway to a halt.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a cam lock that is rapidly operable with one hand to release, adjust and then relock a shaft or similar elongate member with relation to a mounting member in which the elongate member is positioned. While the particular embodiment of the invention is described in this application with reference to a cam lock for a trolling motor, the invention is not so limited but is considered to be generally applicable to uses reasonably suggested by the functionality of the device.